Is This Real ?
by carrotsforthewin
Summary: Meabh Finnegan is a normal 16 year old from Ireland until she is late for school one day and gets hit by a cdar and wakes up in Harry Potter in the 1970s. Join Meabh as she discovers friendship,romance and fights the ultimate battle of her life! Sirius Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dublin 2012,

"BANG" I shot up and gasped what the hell was that? I climbed out of my bed and stalked over to the window on the way I glanced at myself in the mirror. "Ugg, I really am a mess" I had messy hair and was wearing my clothes from yesterday. I must have fallen asleep in them. I looked out the window. "Jesus Christ" I murmured. You could barely see out the window. It was like hurricane, there was wind and rain blowing everywhere I could barely see my dad walking out to the car. Hmm he must have banged the doors closed. Wait a minute, "SHIT, Its twenty past eight and my exam starts at nine".

I ran across my room, threw my trousers off and put my uniform over the rest of my clothes. I ran downstairs grabbed my bag and a half eaten dry piece of toast on the table.

No time for hair or teeth. "How could they leave without waking me up, I mean for god's sake" I went to the door and ruited for my coat. Great, no success. I Guess I'll just have to do without a rain jacket or umbrella.

When I went outside I had to hold on to the railing for support the wind was so strong. I could barely see down the street. "Oh god I hope I don't miss the bus!" Ok ten minutes until it arrives. I can do this. When I get on the bus everything will be okay. So I started running.

"COME BACK YOU BASTERED!" .Oh god, what am I gonna do? Okay Okay, just calm down, I can still make it if I run. So I started to sprint without slipping and let me tell you in this weather it's not easy. I have been running for god knows how long, I'm sweaty and warm and mucky and wet and I doubt they'd let me in the school. Oh good I can see the school, so I start to run faster, I have five minutes until that exam t starts. I get up to the traffic lights and start pressing it repeatedly and frantically. "Come on, hurry up" I grumbled. "Oh screw this" I run across the road which probably isn't the smartest thing to do, but I'm desperate. "BEEP" I'm half way across when I hear a car beep. I turn around and all I can see are headlights then "bang." Then all I could see was white.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. So I'm hoping this will eventually turn into a romance but I'm not great at that type of stuff but I'm gonna try my best and it's my first story so please be nice**

**And remember, the more you review the more I write ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Hogwarts 1976,_

Am I dreaming? It's really hard to tell. Oh god what's happening? all I remember is the car beeping and then white. Okay maybe if I try to move something I might not feel so stiff. Meabh tried to move her hand around what she assumed was bed sheets. Oh god that's not happening. I feel weird and so sick maybe if I open my eyes. White, that's all Meabh saw was bright shining, white, almost blinding! Aren't hospitals supposed to be dull? Then she heard footsteps and the door opening. She heard what she thought was three pairs of feet almost running towards her oh god had she done something? She started to panic, but they just ran past her. Oh Jesus, what a relief. They then started to speak.

"Bloody hell Prongs you frightened the life out of me." Wait there's another person in here with me? "Sorry Padfoot" Wait Prongs and Padfoot aren't they the Marauders from Harry Potter? "What do you remember James?" asked another boy. "Hmm not much, just I was about to get the snitch and next thing that girl just came from the sky, knocked into me then I woke up here about an hour ago" James replied. "Yea that bitch cost us the most important game of the season." Sirius grumbled. Where they talking about me? "Sirius that's so insensitive. Something obviously happened to her I mean she was unconscious she could've been attacked by death eaters!" said the other boy. "Yea well we trained for months for that game and we were winning and she just falls from the sky and makes us lose it, and besides how do we know she's not a death eater." Sirius shot back. These people are crazy. "I think she's awake" James said "really?" asked Sirius. "yea I saw her try to move her hand a bit just before you came in" he said "Hmm maybe I should go wake her up" said Sirius mischievously "I don't think that's a good idea Sirius" the other boy warned "oh relax Mooney. What's the worse that could happen" Mooney? Prongs? Padfoot? What the hell is wrong with these people? Sirius then started walking over briskly. He was now at the side of my bed. I shut my eyes quickly. He smelt so masculine and attractive his cologne just wafted into my nose it was so overwhelming. He then lightly put his hand on my wrist. His hands felt smooth and cool. He lightly traced his hands up to my elbow and left a fiery burning sensation up and down my wrist. This physical contact was too much. I have never been touched like this before from a boy!

"SIRIUS BLACK IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" a woman screeched. Sirius's hand jumped from my skin and my eyes snapped open. "Um I was just seeing if she was awake Minnie" Sirius stuttered obviously shaken as we both were.

"You have no right to that. That girl could be dangerous for all we know, we don't know what state of mind she's in" Minnie lectured loudly. "Professor McGonagall I must demand that you quiet down, for there are other patients in this hospitable as well." The nurse, I assumed, said. "I am terribly sorry Madame Pomfrey" Professor McGonagall said. Oh shit Professor McGonagall? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Oh no this is too much Meabh thought. Bile then came up her throat, she tried to pull herself out of the bed but only got her head over, then got sick violently on Sirius's shoes. She wiped her mouth and looked up, Sirius looked disgusted and ever body else was shocked. "Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey why don't you go get Mr Black here cleaned up with the boys while I talk to our guest" said a kind but firm new voice. Meabh looked up and saw a man the spitting image of Albus Dumbledore. "Of course professor Dumbledore." Replied Madame Pomfrey. "You, come" she said sharply to Sirius and the other boys. They started to follow her and Professor McGonagall out.

Dumbledore then came and got a glass of water and sat at the end of the bed. He offered me the glass but I scooted away. "Don't worry nobody is going to hurt you" he said kindly still holding the glass out. I tentatively took it. "Thank you" I mumbled. "You're welcome, now why don't you tell me your name and age and where you're from." He said. "Um my name's Meabh Finnegan I'm sixteen and I'm from Dublin, Ireland." I replied.

"Wonderful, now do you remember how you got here?" he asked "well I was running late for school and I ran across a busy road, I think I got hit by a car and I just woke up here" I said "Um how did you find me ? I mean those boys were talking about someone falling from the sky…..I just I don't understand" I said "ah well we were having a quidditch match and just as our star player was about to get the snitch you fell from the sky and knocked into him and you both went to the ground. I think you crossed worlds judging from your story." He explained "that's not possible" I argued "of course it is I was once sucked into The Tales of Beadle The Bard" he said "Now, I have to be somewhere now so I'm going to try and figure out how to send you back, but it could take months. So in the mean time I think it's in your best interest if you join the school and get sorted." He said firmly "but I cant use a wand" I protested "no worries, you can do the theory of magic in each class and I will explain your situation to the teachers" he reassured me "but I must warn you" he cautioned "because our world is a book in you world and you have probably read it you are not to mention your situation to any of your classmates if you do it could put you in great danger with Voldemort, understand?" "Yes" I said. "Excellent now I will visit you tomorrow and sort out your school stuff and we will talk about your cover up story, but for now I will let you get your rest, my dear." He concluded. "Thank you" I said "no problem he said on his way out. Then he was gone and I think I was going mad.

**A/N: phew finito. That was a long chapter. I'll try update tomorrow but no promises **** sozzlepops. It depends how my day goes. Read and review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so sorry about the whole thing with the same two chapters, that was just my computer being screwed up, but I've fixed it. And I noticed that when I saw my story up on fanfiction it was kinda short and my writing was very squished together, and as a reader I hate when that happens I like it when its spaced out so I'm going to try and fix that and make this chapter longer as best as I can and remember Read and Review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did Sirius Black wouldn't be dead)**

_Hogwarts 1976,_

Dreadful, nervous, sick and clammy are the feelings I'm feeling now. I am standing outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted in front of the whole school and I desperately want to just run away. I mean I know the first years had to do this and it was probably nerve wrecking for them as well but I'm completely on my own I don't know anything about magic I mean the last time I read the Harry Potter books was about two years ago.

Okay all I have to do is walk up that Great Hall and get sorted and then keep my head down and not be noticed for the time I'm hear, but Meabh knew that wasn't going to be easy as she was already the mysterious who fell from the sky and made the Gryffindor team lose their most important match of the season and the person who vomited on the infamous Sirius Black's shoes.

She was just released from the hospitable wing an hour ago and was escorted to Dumbledore's office where he told her that she was apparently the buzz of the school at the moment. Great. Not even five minutes in the school and people wanted to no if she was a death eater, where she came from, her name and did she really vomit on Sirius's shoes? One could guess who spread that rumour.

Dumbledore apparently sorted out her school supplies and uniform which she was wearing now and a cat for her. She had to act happy and surprised; because truth be told she did not trust cats one bit, especially this cat. It was a big, black cat with green eyes and it kept glaring at her throughout the whole meeting not to mention when Dumbledore gave him to her it stiffened in her arms. She called him Lemon. When Dumbledore heard this he raised his eyebrows. She explained that it was the first name that came into her head. Truthfully Lemon looked like an angry, sour cat and when she thinks of sour things she thinks of lemons, hence the name.

As for her story she is supposed to be Dumbledore's goddaughter whose parents died in a death tack and she took an emergency portkey to Hogwarts, but unfortunately fell into the wrong place and wrong time plus she's supposed to be a squib which is just fantastic.

Just then the doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. It was full of silent teens who were just staring at her and the walk up to the hat seemed very long. She started to walk and it was the most embarrassing moment of her life. All you could hear was her feet walking briskly towards the top and she was just looking ahead the whole time. Breathe in. out .in .out. Oh god that sounds wrong. What am I doing thinking about that at this time. Ugh I wish I could drink. I was now at the top and I stopped, Professor McGonagall beckoned me up. I walked up the steps towards her.

"I will place the hat on your head and it will talk to you then it will shout out its verdict and you will go to the table you are appointed to." She said quietly. I nodded. Yeah yeah I new the drill. I sat down and placed it on my head.

"Hello, Ms Finnegan" it greeted "Erm hello Mr eh Hat" I replied uncertainly

"Now where to put you. You are very loyal but you're other traits greater. You have quite a brain there. You are also very sly and ambitious. Oh but I see a huge amount of bravery there." Really? "Yes really. I think I will put you in…..GRYFFINDOR." the whole of the table applauded.

I heard two boys shout "BEAT THAT SLYTHERIN WE GOT MYSTERY GIRL. BOO YEAH." I then went down towards my table…

_Sirius POV_,

"Hey, Prongs" I said as I sat down.

"Hey" he said a little distantly "What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing, just thinking about my Lily flower" he answered with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes. It's always Lily flower this, Tiger Lily that. I wish she would just go out with him already. I'm sick of this whole lovesick puppy drama. I wish she would go out with him already so they could then break up then he could move onto another girl.

"Attention, please" Minnie shouted over the noise.

Professor Dumbledore then got up and started to speak "Now, we have a new student joining us at Hogwarts today. I'm sure you're still all wondering about the mysterious girl who fell from the sky the other day." Excited whispers enveloped the hall about this girl.

"A few things about this girl. Her name is Meabh Finnegan and she's sixteen and from Ireland. She is my goddaughter and unfortunately her family was attacked by death eaters and she took an emergency portkey here. She is also a squib but she will attend classes and learn the theory of magic and we must all make her feel welcome."

A squib that's weird. The Great Hall doors then opened and she started walking down the hall quickly. She was actually quite pretty. She was skinny and medium height. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and was quite pale. She was obviously very nervous. She walked up to Minnie and they exchanged quiet words she then sat down and the hat was placed on her head. We waited a while until… "GRYFFINDORE" Great. I don't even like her. She then walked towards our table….

_Meabh POV,_

And sat down beside a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. Oh fuck that wasn't… "Hi I'm Lily Evans." I just stared at her then I realised what an idiot I looked like.

"Hi I'm Meabh Finnegan." I stuttered.

"Hi Meabh these are my friends Marlene McKinnon, Alice Purgis and Cathy Brown." She introduced. They all waved.

"So I'm sorry about your parents Meabh, but you can hang out with us since we're probably in the same dormitory." She said sincerely.

"Oh thanks" I replied. "So where are you from in Ireland?" she asked.

"Erm I'm from Raheny in Dublin." I said "Oh cool and where did you go to school." She asked.

"A convent" I replied. They looked at me like I had two heads. "I'm kidding. It's an all girls school but it was founded by nuns in the 50s"

"Hmm must have been boring without boys" said Marlene.

"Actually it wasn't" I said "I used to be in a mixed school but we were split up, but we're still friends with the boys on face-"Dammit, they're from the no Facebook.

"Still friends with them on what?" asked Lily "it doesn't matter" I said shaking my head.

The rest of dinner was finished in awkward silence. On the way to the common room Lily told me all about Hogwarts. I barely listened. We actually do share a dormitory, they wanted to stay up but I said I was exhausted from the day. My last thought before going to sleep was my family and friends.

**A/N: Well there's your chapter. I'll try and update tomorrow but again it depends on how my day goes. Read and Review please. (Or I'll send Lemon after you) (Evil laughter)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heres the 4th chapter I hope you enjoy it. I'll try make it long but I'm having a bit of writers block so I'll just write what comes out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Meabh and Lemon**

_Hogwarts 1976,_

"Rise and shine" someone squealed. I opened one eye to see Lily staring down at me excitedly.

"Ugg, are you always this chirpy and excited in the morning" I groaned.

"Yes, she hates sleeping in its very annoying." Alice said to me.

Great. Not only am I depressed about being here and I certainly do not want to go out there today and have people staring at me but now I also have a chirpy, happy room mate but she's also going to die right in front of her child's eyes and I can't do a thing about it.

"Now, since it's your first day we've all agreed to let you have the first shower." Said Lily.

"I didn't" Marlene growled. There was another awkward silence.

"Riiiight" I said "I'm just going to hop into the shower and I'll be out in a couple of minutes." "Okay" Lily replied.

I got in the shower and let the hot water envelope my body. It was clear Marlene didn't like me but I had no idea why. Maybe I just had too much of Lily and Alice's attention, I mean this just wasn't like home at all. Oh god, it just hit me, I might not see my family or friends for years. The exam I have been working for so long to get good results for my history and English and I've probably missed it. My eyes started to sting and I could feel fresh tears come out of my eyes and run down my body with the water. I eventually came out and got dressed and made sure it looked like I wasn't crying. Just as I came out Marlene shoved past me into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about her" Lily said. "She's just moody because you vomited on the shoes she got Sirius Black for Christmas which were very expensive and that you got firsties in the shower."

"Oh" I said "wait why would she get shoes for Sirius Black?" I asked.

"They've been going out since last year" explained Alice. Oh great. Wow she's lucky.

After Marlene came out, Lily then Alice had one. We then headed down to breakfast after getting our school books. On the way down I was trying to memorise the halls we were going down but it all just looked the same. Lily noticed and said I would just get used nobody ever remembers there way down first.

We sat down together and for breakfast I decided to be a rebel since there were no parents around to control my eating habits (my mother works in weight watchers and is a total control freak when it comes to food) I had pancakes lathered in syrup. While Lily, Marlene and Alice had fruit salads with a slither of honey on them.

They all looked at me again like I had two heads "What?" I said "I never get this stuff at home."

"Fine, then you can get fat, but it's not like you'd look any different." Marlene snidely said.

I looked up, that fucking bitch, how dare she. "It's not like I was asking the blond anorexic airhead across the table." I retorted.

She looked up I could see the red anger rising in her cheeks. Lily was looking nervously between us and Alice was looking at her plate. Marlene opened her mouth but before anything came out the Marauders came down to sit with us. Sirius and James sat on either side of Marlene and Lily and Remus sat beside me and Peter sat beside Alice.

"How's my gorgeous Lily Flower this fine morning." James said looking hopefully at Lily.

"Shut it, Potter, I'm not in the mood" Lily said. Hmm he actually looked sad after she said that but he quickly hid it, put on a smile and continued staring at her. Then Remus turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Remus, this is Peter and James and you've already met Sirius" he said gesturing to each of them.

"Hi" I said. They smiled and waved. Well Sirius just glared at me. Hmm I seem to be having a lot of people glaring at me today. Maybe I should apologise for vomiting on his shoes.

"Erm Sirius, I just wanted to apologise for vomiting on your shoes, I mean I'm sure you can get better shoes than those, you were probably getting sick of them anyway" I said, purposely taking a dig at Marlene. She glared at me.

"Well" said Lily "we should probably get to classes."

"Yeah, what classes do you have Meabh?" Asked Alice.

"Um, I have double potions, Muggle Studies, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, History of magic, Divination and charms." I replied.

"Oh that's not so bad, most of our classes are the same" Lily said. Thank goodness. I didn't want to be on my own.

We then headed to Potions with the Marauders. Marlene and Sirius lead the group together, Marlene was blabbering on about something and Sirius looked like he was a million miles away. Lily was stalking away from James who was following her like a puppy. Alice and Peter were talking and me and Remus brought up the rear and were talking as well.

"So, I've always wanted to go to Ireland." Remus said, attempting to make conversation.

"Really, I've always wanted to come to England." I said uninterested.

"So, what's it like having Dumbledore as a godfather." He asked.

"Okay, didn't really see him as a child, just got letters and birthday cards." I said while staring ahead. He just nodded. We then got to the dungeons. Thank goodness, I couldn't take another minute of awkward silence. We walked in and everybody was going to their tables with their partners. Shite, I realised I didn't have a partner and everybody was going with their friends. It's like primary school all over again. The teacher just walked and I'm here standing like a muppet in the middle of the classroom. Oh lord its—

"Ah, Ms Finnegan, welcome to Hogwarts, ah yes we need to get you a seat, hmm, why don't you sit beside Severus, I'm sure he'll love the company." Professor Slughorn said in one breath.

Okay he must be in a rush. Great I'm sitting beside the creepiest person in the world.

I sat down and smiled at him. He glared at me. My god what is with this whole school glaring at me, I haven't even been here 48 hours yet.

Everybody was bustling around probably looking for ingredients I turned to Severus "What are we making?" I asked.

"Felix Felicis weren't you listening" he snapped. Oh, the lucky potion. "Well what can I do?" I asked.

"You can cut up the ingredients, can you handle that or do I have to do that" he asked. "No I can do that." I ground out. My god, everybody thinks there so superior because they know magic and I don't.

An hour later, Professor Slughorn was going around inspecting everybody's potions. I don't think we're going to win are potion wasn't the right colour. Apparently I cut up the ingredients too small so they didn't take effect to the potion. So our potion just looked like steaming water with vegetables in it. When Severus saw this he started to freak out and tried to fix it like his life depended on it. I was seriously worried for him.

Professor Slughorn then got to our table; I could see him look at our potion with confusion and disappointment all over his face.

"Hmm, Severus I thought you would of done better than this, maybe this potion is too advanced for you, very disappointing." He said while shaking his head and walking away. I looked at Severus. He was staring ahead motionless. I actually felt sorry for him he obviously works very hard at potions.

When the bell rang Severus shot up out of his seat and raced out the door. I gathered my stuff up and followed him ignoring the looks of my friends. I saw him walking very fast down the corridor.

"Severus, wait" I called. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Look I'm sorry I screwed your potion up, it's my first time doing potions ever." I said.

"I don't want your apologies, you filthy little squib" he growled. Anger started building up inside me. I dug my nails into his arm and he winced I then said very quietly

"Look you may think that your going somewhere in life by getting good grades in potions, but if you go around calling people, who by the way take time out of there day to actually give a shit about how you feel, mud bloods and squibs your going to end up with no friends and that's when your going to feel like a poor miserable old man whose thinking what if I didn't say that or do this."

I then jerked away from him and stalked down the hall and left him frozen in the same position thinking about what I said.

The rest of my day was just as eventful. Muggle studies was just plain boring. We learned about muggle money and trade. So it was basically like business back home. DADA, Transfiguration and Charms were just plain confusing. It was like trying to learn the French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese and Chinese alphabet and numbers altogether. Ironically History of Magic was a bore fest as well I almost fell asleep in it and Divination was just looking into a crystal ball the whole time while getting high on the fumes surrounding us. In Care of Magical Creatures the teacher expected us to feed acid breathing dragons. Of course I managed to get myself sprayed with acid and was rushed up to the hospitable wing.

So I was now dragging my feet up to the Gryffindor common room when I suddenly bumped into Severus.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" I replied.

"Listen, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour today it was completely out of order, I mean after your parents and stuff." He said sincerely. "It's okay." I said.

"I'll just go then" he said. "Wait" I said.

"Maybe you could tutor me in potions" I said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well you need a friend and if I don't get a tutor I'm probably going to end up killing us both in potions and the reason I'm asking you is because well I'd like to consider us friends and friends help each other out." I explained.

"Oh, okay, yeah sure" he blissfully said.

"Okay well I have to go to bed or I'm going to collapse." I told him "Bye" he said.

I then made it to my dormitory and as I was getting changed something shiny caught my eye. I looked closer and realised it was my iPod touch. I must have left it in my muggle uniform the morning the accident happened. I picked it up when I heard a hiss.

"Oh my god." I screeched. I almost jumped five feet in the air. I turned around and saw Lemon glaring at me with his piercing green eyes. Ew he looked at me while getting changed. I hissed at him.

"Get out" I said while pushing him out the door. "There is no way you are staying in here while I'm sleeping." I shut the door in his face and walked back to my iPod. It was still working maybe I could get on Facebook and contact someone. I tried and there was no signal. Of course there's no signal its fucking 1976 Facebook isn't invented yet. I sighed and got in bed and as I thought about my day I fell asleep feeling much better than I did this morning.

**A/N: ooh lots of fireworks in that chapter and it turned out much longer than I expected. I promise there will be more Sirius in the next chapter. Read and Review please ;)!**


End file.
